


So she held him.

by Whitticism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Poly, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitticism/pseuds/Whitticism
Summary: Lance returns to Earth to fighting and flames and destruction and not knowing where his sisters are, his brothers are his parents are, but there is one thing he does know. Where she is, on the front line, with him. Voltron wins, in the end, but at an immeasurable price for the so, so young paladin. All he has is her.





	So she held him.

Tears stained her shirt, the damp patch growing in size, though she paid it no mind. She had something, someone, much more important to focus on. Her boyfriend, Lance. Arms around him in a position that became very familiar before his sudden disappearance, she held him as he cried. He deserved the moment, deserved to break a little and to have someone else to hold him together. All he'd gone through, she knew it all now. And for once, her hero, her love and her friend, was letting someone else hold him together.

Too often he's suppressed his own feelings for the sake of others, clinging to all the parts that were them and keeping them together, neglecting himself. A prime example that he told no one he'd died, actually died, because he 'didn't want to upset them'. She definitely wanted words with his paladin buddies after this. Especially Allura. She knows Lance cares for, even loves, the woman, but she knew what happened, and didn't utter a word. She'd no problem with Lance's flirting, they were both poly after all, but she did have a problem with his self-sacrifice. It wasn't going to stand.

But that, that was for later. For now? Now she's content to hold him as his sobs die down slowly, to rub his shoulder as his shaking slowly calms, to hold him together until he can gather all the pieces, like he's done for her and others hundreds of times before.

"I love you.." a small, breaking voice calls, drawing her from her thoughts. Looking down at his tear-stained face, and mussed hair, she smiled softly.

"I love you too, Lance. I love everything about you, everything you stand for, and everything you are,"

"How, after I left you for so long?! It's been years, I left you for years!" He exclaimed suddenly, anguish written across his face. 

Still smiling, she placed a hand on his face,"Because I would wait a thousand years more,

to hold someone  
as perfect as you."


End file.
